Being The Big Brother Again
by obliviousworlds
Summary: Sam makes himself sick from not sleeping. Dean reprises his role as big brother again. Read if you like sick!sam and caring!dean. set sometime after pilot. No wincest either!


After Jess dies, Sam gives up on everything.

He stops sleeping and lives off of caffeine for days at a time. Dean gives him concerning looks as he drives, noticing how jumpy his little brother is. Once the caffeine has ran it's course through his body, and when Dean refuses to stop so Sam can fill back up, he starts to crash. He'll lean against the window in the car and try his best to stay awake, jerking his eyes open when he finally realizes what he's doing.

"Don't let me fall 'sleep...kay D'n?" He'll mumble and let's his eyes droop.

Dean doesn't say he will because he's just about had it with Sam. He see's the kid is running himself down and could collapse from exhaustion at any moment, so he just doesn't say anything.

He knows whenever Sam closes his eyes he see's Jess pinned to the ceiling and bursting into flames. He knows he wants to find the yellow eyed son of a bitch that killed her and make him pay for taking his normal life away, but this whole ordeal of not taking a rest can't be healthy.

When Dean does stop, it's at a motel and he ignores Sam when he insists he wants to keep going. There are people out there Dean, they need us and don't you wanna find dad? Yeah he tunes him out as he's booking a room. Dad was the last person on his mind right now.

What Dean can't ignore is the fact Sam has been sniffling a lot for part of the day and he's been coughing. Dean kicks it into big brother mode before practically dragging Sam into the room along with their things.

"Dean why can't we just-" Sam's sentence is interrupted by Dean sticking a thermometer in his mouth.

"Keep that in, and if you spit it out I will take your temperature the other way Sam!" Dean says, standing his ground. Sam's eyes widen a little because he knows Dean isn't joking by any means.

When Dean hears the beep of the thermometer he takes it out of Sam's mouth and looks at the reading. 100.8. It isn't high but it is something Dean needs to keep an eye on.

"Sporting a fever there kiddo." Dean announces before putting the thermometer back into the first aid kit.

"'m fine." Sam tells him but sneezes right after and gladly accepts the tissues Dean offers him.

"Oh look. Dad kept a bottle of Nyquil in here." Dean announces as he takes it out to read the label to make sure it isn't expired or anything

Sam glances up at him nervously before shaking his head. "Uhh...that's okay Dean."

Dean turns towards him and raises his eyebrows. He knows the real reason he doesn't want to take it. Nyquil makes you drowsy when you take a dose.

"Yeah? You sound horrible Sam. You can't possibly look me in the eye and tell me that you feel okay."

Sam swallows hard and wincing because his throat hurts. He knows he's sick but he can't take anything. No way. He'll see Jess that night and will replay that moment again and again. It's something he rather avoid.

"It'll make you feel better Sammy." Dean tells him as he pours a dose into the cap, not missing as Sam is shaking his head silently. It makes him smile a little because it reminds him of when they were kids and him and dad would have to hold Sam down just to get him to take his medicine. Even though Sam's twenty two now, Dean won't hesitate to hold his little brother down just to get this syrup in him.

"Okay." Sam finally says and takes the cap. He has a plan for this. As soon as Dean turns around, he's gonna spit the syrup into the trashcan so it won't make him fall asleep. He tips the cap full of syrup in his mouth and fakes a swallow and waits for Dean to turn around.

"You take it?" Dean asks as Sam hands him the cap back. Sam looks up at him and gives him a little nod.

Dean laughs a little because he knows all of Sam's tricks. He knows as soon as he turns around, Sam's gonna spit the medicine out. So Dean bends down and tilts his brother's face up towards him, and before Sam can react, Dean blows in his face making him swallow the medicine.

"Dean!" Sam rasps as he opens his eyes back up from the unexpected assault.

"Never try and trick me Sammy. I'm not as dumb as I look." Dean says and smiles as he's putting everything back in the first aid kit. He glances over and notices Sam's eyes are drooping all over again. "Sammy your exhausted. You haven't slept since god knows when and that's why your sick!" He adds.

"I c'nt sleep." Sam whispers and rubs at his eyes, looking like a sleepy toddler not wanting to take a nap. Hell the way he's acting now, he sounds like a sleepy toddler.

"Sam it's okay." Dean tells him before sitting on the bed with him. "Just lay down."

When Sam doesn't make any effort to do so, Dean gently pushes him down against the matress.

"D'n stop...can't sleep...Jess." Sam mumbles trying to fight darkness that's threatening to overcome him.

"Just relax." Dean tells him before pulling the blanket over him. "Your okay. I'm here, and I'm not gonna leave you." He adds, ruffling his little brother's hair and smiling as Sam struggles to keep his eyes open.

Sam loses his battle and the sound of congested even breathing is the only sound Dean can hear in the motel room. He sits down and begins cleaning the weapons, stopping to glance over to make sure Sam isn't tangled up in any nightmares and sighs of relief when he see's how peaceful Sam looks.

Dean gives a sad smile before whispering "It's okay Sam. We're gonna get through this together. I promise."

* * *

_**End. :) **_


End file.
